Quand Au Japon
by KilljoysMakeSomeNoise
Summary: Renata Chevalier is a 15 year-old girl from France. Her mother sent to Japan to attend True Cross Academy. While there she goes to regular school during the day, and the cram school in the afternoon. How long will she last with our favorite bunch of Exwires? Warning: AU story; takes place after the last episode of the anime. (Eventual Bon/OC Story)
1. Au Revoir France, Bonjour Japon

So, this is my first fanfic….

I don't know what to say, other than that I love Blue Exorcist and this fanfic will not follow the story line. In other words, this is and AU.

Also, constructive criticism is welcomed and all flames will be ignored (even though they may break my heart in two).

_Italics are the main character's thoughts. _

Footnotes are at the end of the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST (BLUE EXORCIST). All I own are my original characters and this computer I am typing on. **

* * *

She did not enjoy her first time flying in an airplane.

It wasn't the turbulence or the snotty little brat screaming in her ear the whole time. There were so many people in the small plane, it made her nauseous. That and she was claustrophobic. At least she'd had her iPod to calm her down.

She hated crowds with a passion. First, she didn't like loud, buzzing noise of multiple conversations occurring at the same time. She was also a bit self-conscience and didn't like being the center of attention. The thought of every person in the room staring at her made her want to crawl in a corner and die.

Talking to others also made her nervous. She despised conversing with others because of her awkward, non-existent social skills. So, the teen tended to avoid any social gatherings, like school dances.

As she walked through the airport with her two suitcases, she looked for a sign with her name on it. She walked around for about half an hour until she saw it. A small, sturdy white poster board with the name Chevalier printed on it, held up by hands covered in black gloves.

_Great, I__'m finally getting out of this place!_

She rushed over in the direction of the board. It was crowded in there, and she wanted this whole experience to be over. When the man holding the sign saw her heading in his direction he lowered his arms. As she stopped in front of him, he asked, "Are you Renata Chevalier?"

She nodded in reply to the man, saying without words that she was indeed the person he was waiting for. The chauffeur took one her suitcases and gestured for her to follow him out of the airport and towards a parked limousine.

What surprised Renata most about the limo was that it was a perky shade of pink. She scowled. The one and only color she hated was pink. She preferred turquoise over that obnoxious, girly color.

The next thing which surprised her was the man who stepped out of the limo. He was even worse than the obnoxious vehicle. Her bright, silver eyes soaked in his bright appearance. This man was wearing a white suit jacket with an equally white cape and white balloon shorts. Under the shorts were pink and red striped tights and purple gloves on his hands. On his unnaturally purple hair he wore a white top hat with red stripe of fabric wrapped around the base and pink and purple accents. He had a purple goatee, sharp incisors and pointy ears. Lastly he held a pink umbrella with and ice cream cone-shaped handle.

_Is this the principle? Well, his appearance matches his voice when we talked on the phone. _

The principle strolled over towards Renata and the man escorting her. He bowed in greeting and extended his hand towards the girl.

"You must be Renata! I am the principle of True Cross Academy, Johann Faust V, but you can call me Mephisto. I, along with several other exorcists, have been very excited for your arrival," He said enthusiastically. He grinned and gestured towards the pink limo, "Come, we must be on our way. We will talk about your arrangements in the limo."

The chauffeur opened the door for Renata and Mephisto, and they climbed into the vehicle. When the limo started to move, the principle started his explanation.

"Your mother may have told you already, but you will be rooming alone since your former roommate had to leave unexpectedly just last week."

_Well, that__'__s a relief. And no, mère [1] did not tell me that. _

He continued on. "I will give you a tour of the school and show you to the dorms where your room is located at once we arrive at the Academy. There you can get settled into your room."

Renata understood most of what he was saying. Even though Japanese was not her first language, she was pretty good a writing it and understanding others when they spoke it. The only problem she had was her pronunciation. Her accent got in the way, no matter how much she practiced.

He suddenly clapped his hands, as if he remembered something important.

"Oh, I almost forgot! After you settle down in your room, I need to show you how to get to the cram school. I assume that you already took the Exwire test, am I right?"

Renata nodded in answer to his question, telling him that yes, she had already Exwire exam back in her home country.

The principle gazed at her curiously after a moment. "You're from France, correct? I have heard many good things about it."

She nodded again, slower this time. He was becoming annoying.

"You don't speak much, do you? Well, if you ever get homesick, there are many different choices of the best french cuisine in Japan that you could find in our cafeteria. I'm assuming you come from a fairly wealthy family, considering you did not enter with a scholarship, so you will be able to afford the food. I'll admit, the prices are a bit expensive." He smiled at her.

Renata just looked at him, now even more annoyed than before.

_I talk a lot, but only to close friends. And you're a weirdo._

They entered an awkward silence. Well, awkward for Mephisto. Renata welcomed this silence; she was tired of the man's voice. She stared out the window for the rest of the ride, feeling Mephisto's mischievous gaze on her the whole time.

* * *

Footnotes:

[1] _mère: french for mother (formal)._

Thanks for reading! I will probably update once a week, maybe every two weeks. Summer is coming soon, so that might change. A lot.

See you next time,

Jules


	2. La Nouvelle Fille Dans L'école

A/N:

I just want to tell you readers that no new people had joined the cram school after the big fight with Satan.

On to the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT**** own Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist). I am only a loyal fan. I ****DO**** own Jordan and any other character that is not in the original story. **

* * *

They had arrived at the massive True Cross Academy over an hour ago. Mephisto had taken her on a grand tour, showing Renata every inch of the school grounds. She was currently following the principle up the stairs towards the dorm room she would reside in for the rest of her time at this school.

When they arrived, Mephisto gave her the key to her room. Renata unlocked the door and pushed it open. The walls were barren and painted a bland beige color. There was a small, twin sized bed on each side of the room, each covered in plain white, neatly made sheets. Set into the wall opposite where she stood in the doorway were two mahogany desks, their matching chair pushed in as was polite. On either side of the doorway there was a dresser where the occupants' clothing went.

_This is a nice room. And I have it __**all **__to myself. _

Mephisto gestured for her to enter. Renata set her suitcases down on one of the beds and followed Mephisto back out of the room, locking the door again and pocketing the key. There was a lot more in store for her.

"So, once you enter this door, there is no going back. Any last words? Any comments or suggestions?"

Renata stood in front of a giant door with Mephisto at her side. Just earlier, he had given her another key, telling her it could get her to the cram school through any door. She was starting to get nervous. Being the new kid sucks, you know?

_What if they're rude? Will they not like the way I look? Should I have put on the uniform before coming here?_

The self-conscience teen adjusted the zipper on her navy and black striped hoodie, and tried to pull her dark wash, denim shorts lower on her thighs. Renata was wearing her usual sheer black tights under her shorts and her black combat boots. Under her hoodie was a simple black tank top. Around her neck, she wore her favorite silver smiley face pendant that hung from a thin, silver chain.

Renata took a deep breath and muttered a small no in response to Mephisto. Even if she felt nervous about her future peers' opinions of her, she should get it over with.

_Nobody's opinion matters more than mine, as mère always tells me. I'm also starting to feel the jetlag. _

Mephisto nodded. "I have informed the teachers about your 'special condition'. It is your choice if you want to keep it from the students. I suggest telling them sooner than later, though, if you want to be trusted."

_Oh boy_, Renata thought. _That'll be fun. _

She shrugged it off; she could think about that later.

Mephisto then opened the door, strolling through the door and stopping at the teacher's desk in the front of the room. Renata stood in the doorway, observing the people occupying the desks that filled the large space.

In the front row there were two people. One, a girl with short blonde hair and big green eyes, stared at her with interest. The boy sitting in the seat on her left had dark blue, almost black hair and pointy ears. He was leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed and mouth wide open, showing his sharp incisors.

_Eww, he's drooling._

And indeed, there was a bit of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Behind those two was a girl with dark purple hair pulled up in two twin pig tails. She was scowling at Renata, her unusual, oval shaped eyebrows pulled together in her annoyed expression.

Sitting in the desk to the left of the sleeping boy was a boy with brown hair, and a blonde streak running through the middle of it, almost like a skunk. He was frowning at the new arrivals, and he had an almost aggressive aura around him. Behind him sat two more boys, one with hair dyed pink and another short one with a shaved head. The short kid wore glasses and had a kind, attentive look on his face. The boy sitting next to him was the total opposite. He had a mischievous look about him, and was unabashedly checking Renata out.

The boy standing behind the teacher's desk, obviously the teacher by the pendant he was wearing, cleared his throat with a knowing look.

"Hello, Mephisto. Is this our new student?"

Mephisto looked back at Renata and motioned for her to come farther into the classroom. The white-haired girl walked up to him and the teacher. The teacher smiled in greeting and introduced himself.

"Hello Miss Chevalier. I'm Mr. Okumura and I am the pharmacology teacher. Please, introduce yourself to the class."

Renata managed a small smile in response. She turned to the class and blushed from nerves.

"Hello. Uh, my name is Renata Chevalier, and I am the new student from France. It will be nice to work with you all." She smiled at them and blushed again in embarrassment; her accent was very thick and she worried that they couldn't understand her. She looked back at Mr. Okumura and Mephisto.

"Go sit anywhere you'd like to, Miss Chevalier." He motioned towards the desks.

Renata shuffled towards the desk next to the girl with blonde hair. As she sat down, Mephisto waved goodbye to everyone in the classroom and practically glided out of the classroom.

Renata brought her notebook and pen out when Mr. Okumura began class. It was a boring fifty minutes, except for the time Mr. Okumura slammed his book on the sleeping boy's desk and the boy startled awake. That was entertaining.

When class ended and it was time to walk to the next period, Renata was stopped by the blonde girl.

The blonde girl smiled widely and blushed. "Hi, Renata! My name is Shiemi. Uh, I just wanted to introduce myself, and you look like a nice person…"

Renata smiled a little at Shiemi attempted introduction. "Thank you, Shiemi. It nice to meet you."

Shiemi practically shined with happiness that Renata was conversing with her. "Well, now that we've met, would you like to walk to our next class with Rin and me?

Renata, puzzled on who Rin was but excited for a chance at making friends, nodded.

The dark-haired boy who was drooling early walked up to where she and Shiemi were standing. "Hey Shiemi, who is this?"

The blonde girl jumped in surprise and turned to the boy. "Oh, Rin, there you are! This is Renata Chevalier. She just entered True Cross today. "

Rin looked confused. "I don't remember you coming in. When did you get here?"

"You were sleeping when she came in, Rin."

"Oh… That makes sense."

Shiemi turned back to Renata. "So, Renata, why don't we start walking? We have about five more minutes until next period starts."

Renata nodded in reply to her and they started walking. "By the way, Shiemi. You can call me Ren, all my friends do."

Shiemi beamed at her. "Okay. "

_Looks like I have a new friend already. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. _

On that note, the trio continued off to their next class.

* * *

A/N:

Aww… New friends are always nice, aren't they.

Well, that's all.

See you later,

Jules


	3. Oh, Merde!

_This is so boring._

Renata was sitting in her math class at True Cross Academy. It was the day after she had started at the school, and she was already tired of it. What annoyed her most about this class she was sitting through was the pair of prissy rich girls sitting behind her. All they did throughout the class was talk about clothes and makeup. Renata didn't want to hear about the "cute shoes" from whatever fashion designer they were obsessing over. She didn't care for keeping up with the newest trends, no matter how much her mère tried to get her interested.

Yeah, that's right. Even though Renata was just as rich as those girls sitting behind her, she didn't wear all those new trends like they did. Renata wore whatever was comfortable and didn't make her stand out too much. Remember, she doesn't like being the center of attention.

Renata stared at the clock, waiting for the minute hand to hit the number twelve. She was very hungry and couldn't wait for lunch to come. Just five more minutes and she could eat to her heart's content.

When the bell finally rang, she grabbed her ratty messenger bag and raced through the door.

_I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant! I just hope the cafeteria has some macaroons left over when I get there. They always seem to be taken quickly. _

Macaroons were Renata's favorite treat. She had them every day at lunch and she didn't want today to be any different. The white haired girl rushed across campus towards the cafeteria, but was intercepted by someone.

She groaned when she saw the boy in front of her and shoved past him. "What do you want, Shima?"

The pink haired flirt started walking beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I wanted to know if you would have lunch with me. It could be like a date!"

She stared at his grinning face with a bored look. "No."

Renata shrugged Shima's arm off of her shoulders and started walking faster. She wanted to get away from him and the sooner, the better.

Ever since Shiemi and Rin had introduced her to the other three boys in their class, Shima had taken a liking to Renata and was constantly bugging her throughout the classes they had together. She figured it would only get worse over time, which she did not look forward to.

She also found out yesterday that her pronunciation was not as bad as she thought it was. Her new friend, Shiemi, had informed her that she just had a slightly thick accent. Everything she said was understandable, and she was thankful for that.

The other two boys, the angry one and the bald one, were definitely not as annoying as Shima. The bald one, who Renata now knew as Konekomaru, was actually very sweet and pleasant to be around. The angry one with many piercings, Ryuji, wasn't that bad either. Sure, he could work on his first impression, but Renata knew that underneath that cold attitude was a potentially nice person. Renata was very good at judging character. Like children and animals, she knew a moral person when she saw one.

"Why not?" Shima whined and continued following her.

"Because I don't want to eat my lunch with you. I'd rather eat alone than with you."

He pouted. "So harsh! Why do you hate me?"

Renata gave him an exasperated look. "I don't hate you… I just find your nagging annoying. You know, it doesn't make very good impressions."

Shima sighed. "Oh, come on! If you eat with me just this one time, I won't bug you for the rest of the year."

"I doubt that." They were so close to the cafeteria now. She could make a run for it now and be free from this cotton candy-colored hell.

Thankfully, she didn't have to run away. Ryuji and Konekomaru had appeared to take her discomfort away.

"Shima, stop bothering Renata. She obviously doesn't want to eat with you. Besides, you're a monk!"

Oh, how much she loved Konekomaru in that moment. She really wanted Shina to go so she could eat in peace.

"Sorry about him, Renata. We'll try not to let this happen again!" With that statement Renata's two saviors dragged Shina off. Well, Konekomaru did the saving. Ryuji just stood there and scowled at the ground.

When they were out of her sight, Renata sighed and let a small smile show. "I won't hold you to that Konekomaru."

* * *

Renata sat on the edge of a fountain in one of True Cross's many courtyards. She was reading one of the many books she brought from home, Fahrenheit 451, and listening to her iPod. This time she had was the break between day school and cram school, which lasted about half an hour.

She was humming along to one of her favorite American rock bands, My Chemical Romance, while she read. She loved their sound, their uniqueness, and their lyrics. MCR was, by far, her favorite band.

_I'm not o-okay, I'm not okay-ay-ay, you wear me ou-_

The mini-concert in her brain was interrupted by the yelling coming from the basketball court directly in front of her. She scowled at Shima, Rin, Ryuji and Konekomaru, who were shooting hoops, but went back to her reading. Renata wouldn't let them rain on her parade.

She started singing under her breath as the next song came on.

"Now turn away,

'Cause I'm awful just to see

'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body

Oh, my agony,

Know that I will never-"

The white-haired girl stopped singing abruptly. A basketball had come from nowhere and hit her smack-dab in the face.

Her book flew up from her hands and her earbuds were yanked from her ears (the iPod was in her messenger bag, which was laying on the ground at her feet) as she tumbled back into the water. She lay in the water for a couple seconds before she surfaced, gasping for air.

_Man, I didn't think my singing was _that_ bad. And why is this fountain so deep? Isn't this a safety hazard. _

Renata sat there in the fountain, dazed. That basketball hit her pretty hard and she was seeing stars. Four people ran up to the fountain and called out her name.

She shook her head, trying to clear the stars from her vision. "Ouch." That was all she could say.

Ryuji reached his hand out for her to grasp. "Come on, grab my hand."

The water-logged girl latched onto his hand and he pulled her up and out of the water. The hand in hers disappeared and she looked up at Ryuji to see hum blushing furiously and looking away from her.

_Aww, that's kinda cute. _

Renata smiled at the boy. "Thanks, Ryuji."

She was glad the boy, who had done nothing but act angry around her, had helped her out of the fountain. But she was confused on why his face was so red. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at her and hurriedly turned his head away.

"U-uh, your clothes are, um, wet," he managed to stutter out in reply.

She glanced down at herself and blushed a deep scarlet when she saw that her uniform was soaked, causing the material of her shirt to become see-through. She could easily see her light blue bra under her white button down.

The girl quickly grabbed her messenger bag and held it in front of her chest in an attempt to maintain her dignity. She glanced at the boys surrounding her and blushed deeper, seeing as Shima was openly staring at her chest and drooling. Konekomaru was blushing, though not as profusely as Ryuji, and Rin was stumbling over an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ren! I-I tripped and the ball flew from my hands, and then it hit you in the face. Oh, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry!" He kept apologizing, over and over again.

"Uh, Rin, it's fine. I'll just go back to my dorm and change. No harm, no foul." She attempted to smile at Rin, but felt it come out as a grimace.

As Renata walked by Ryuji, she quickly thanked him again. He blushed again and mumbled, "No problem."

She picked up her fallen book and ran off to her dorm, leaving the four stunned boys behind, one of them who just couldn't stop blushing.

* * *

A/N:

Bon was blushing! So cute, right? Renata sure thought so… *smirk*

Well, I uploaded two chapters today because I forgot to upload the second one on this site. (It's also on Quotev)

The songs used were _I'm Not Okay (Trust Me) _and _Cancer _by the fabulous My Chemical Romance.

Anyway, see you next time.

Jules

P.S.

If you see any major typos, or I say something that is wrong (like a class, etc.) comment down below and I'll fix it!


	4. Elle A Des Compétences

It was phys-ed class and Renata was crouched against the wall of the gym. She was watching Rin and Ryuji fight a Naberius down in the bowl-shaped arena. They were having a little trouble, since they weren't being very cooperative with each other.

_They fight_ way _too much It's starting to get on my nerves. _

She was yawned, tired from the events that occurred just two hours ago. After what had happened at the fountain, she had changed out of her wet uniform and into her gym uniform, which she wore through every class since then.

She looked down at the boys and saw them finally losing against the demon. A minute later, Mr. Tsubaki had pulled a lever from his perch above the arena, which caused a hole to open up under the demon. The Naberius fell through and the hole closed back up again.

"Okay, you boys need to get your acts together! You'll fail both the class and life if you don't learn to cooperate. It could potentially cause your death!"

"He started it!" Rin and Ryuji yelled in unison.

"I don't care who started it, you are both at fault. Now, get out of the arena."

The two boys continued exchanging insults on their way out of the bowl. When they were done, Mr. Tsubaki called the next pair, Izumo and Konekomaru, to go down and fight.

While Renata watched them battle the Naberius, she missed the fact that Shima was sneaking towards her. When she felt his presence plop down beside her, she tensed.

_Oh no. Not again. _

She slowly turned her head to look at the boy sitting beside her. "Go away," she said bluntly.

"Aww, Ren, I thought we were friends!"

"We can be. All you have to do is quit hitting on me."

He smirked. "Why would I do that? Then I'd never have a chance!"

"You never had one."

_Konekomaru, why does it have to be your turn? Save me!_

He pouted. "Babe, come on! Please, just one chance? You won't regret it."

Renata stood up and ran towards Rin and Ryuji while Shima chased after her.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

They were running in circles around Rin and Ryuji. The two boys were watching them with confused looks on their faces.

"Why?"

"I don't like boys with pink hair!" She said out of desperation. She just wanted him to leave her alon.

Shima suddenly stopped, which in turn caused Renata to run into him. They crashed to the ground, Shima lying underneath Ren. The boy looked up at her, a spark in his eyes.

"You don't like me 'cause of my hair?"

She looked at him, concerned about the look in his eyes. She tentatively nodded her head, confirming his question. He grinned at her answer.

"Okay, I get it. It's no problem. Now, no matter how much I enjoy this position, could you get off?"

Renata quickly jumped off of Shima and stared at him suspiciously.

_What's he planning?_

She shook her head and helped the boy onto his feet. The boy grinned at her and started walking towards Rin and Ryuji.

"I'll see you later, Ren, I'm gonna go hang with Bon."

Now she was even more confused. "Okay…. Bye?"

He waved at her and turned towards Ryuji and Rin. Renata turned around and jumped when she saw Shiemi standing behind her. The blonde giggled at her reaction and looped her arm through Renata's, pulling her over to the wall.

Shiemi smiled at Ren and sat down. Ren collapsed beside her and turned so she was facing Shiemi.

"So, Ren, what was that about?"

Over the past day, they had become pretty good friends. They still don't know each other very much, but they discovered that they get along well. In Renata's opinion, that's the start to a life-long friendship.

"I don't exactly know… It started out that Renzo was annoying the heck out of me, but then he gave up. I'm not sure if I should be scared or relieved."

Shiemi giggled. "Well, I would be relieved, I guess. But, I've never seen him just give up when flirting with a girl, so maybe you should be a little bit scared."

Ren scowled. "Thanks. I feel _so_ much better now."

Shiemi giggled again and the girls stopped to watch Izumo and Konekomaru's fight. They finally defeated the demon and Mr. Tsubaki called the next two people down. Those two people were Renata and Shima. This caused the white-haired girl to groan.

_Oh, why?_

Ren stood up and walked towards the edge of the bowl where Shima was standing. The boy grinned at her and gestured for her to descend the ladder first. When she got to the bottom, she hopped off and walked towards the middle of the arena.

"Ready, Ren?"

She glared at the pink-haired boy but nodded her head. Shima signaled Mr. Tsubaki and the two prepared their selves for the Naberius. Renata looked up to where her classmates stood and saw them watching her with interest, waiting to see what she could do.

The Naberius appeared twenty feet away from them. Shima got his K'rik ready for battle while Ren slipped something from her sweatshirt sleeves.

The Exwires in the sidelines watched Renata as she slipped a foot long, silver rod from each of her sleeves. To their surprise, she locked both of the rods together so that they made up a two foot staff. Then, she quickly spun the staff around which caused a sharp blade to snap out of each end. Each individual blade was a foot long. The Exwires were amazed at her weapon.

"So, she's a knight?" Rin asked.

Ryuji gave him an exasperated look. "Of course, dummy. Shouldn't you know that, since you're a knight also?"

Rin didn't respond. He just watched, along with everyone else, as Renata and Shima fought alongside each other.

With Shima's chanting and Renata's staff skills, they beat the Naberius in ten minutes. Mr. Tsubaki praised them and they climbed out of the arena. Next up was Shiemi and Rin, who the teacher chose to go again because of the uneven number of students. When they passed Renata and Shima, Shiemi congratulated them while Rin complemented Renata's staff. The two thanked them and walked towards the remaining students.

Renata went through the process of putting away her staff and held the two separated rods in her hand. Shima was talking to Ryuji and Konekomaru and waved her over. She had been standing awkwardly next to Izumo, and she gladly walked closer to the boys. Renata did not like the girl. She was too bitter for her to be around.

Konekomaru beamed at her. "That was great, Ren! You're an amazing knight!"

She smiled back at him. "Thanks, Konekomaru."

Konekomaru looked over at Ryuji and saw him staring at Renata. They were all impressed with her fighting skills; him, maybe a bit more than the rest. So, Konekomaru elbowed the boy to get his attention. Ryuji startled a bit and glanced down at the bald monk.

"What are you doing? Congratulate her, don't just stare at her," He whispered to the confused boy.

Ryuji blushed when Konekomaru told him what he had been doing. He looked over at Renata again to see her watching Rin and Shiemi fight. Well, hopefully she didn't notice him staring.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. "U-um, good job, Renata."

"Thanks, Ryuji."

"Uh, I thought your staff was pretty cool."

She smiled at him which caused him to blush again, lightly. "Thank you. It was a gift from my father."

Ryuji nodded and Renata looked back at the fight.

* * *

Classes had finally finished for the day and it was time to go back to the dorms. Renata sat at her desk, working on her homework assignments. By the time she finally finished it all, it was half-past midnight. Even though school had just begun, the teachers were piling everything they could onto the students. Ren didn't want to think of how it would be later in the year.

As she was lying in bed, she thought on everything that happened that day. First, she had been harassed by Shima, then knocked into the fountain, and then fought that demon in phys-ed class. All at once, all the events came crashing down on her and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She yawned and thought about one more things. Her conversations with Ryuji early had been short but interesting. She couldn't quite comprehend what exactly had occurred during them, but she knew she liked talking to him and wanted to do it more. Maybe she would be able to talk to him tomorrow, which made her a little excited. Oh, how she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Though, she would find that tomorrow was nothing to be excited for. Really, she should be scared.

* * *

A/N:

Yes, she should definitely be scared. *smirks*

Thank you to SecretBlackMagic for reviewing. To answer your question:

No, I don't. I'm only in French 2 in school, which means we're learning grammer. And my whole class (of 5 people, including me) is practically failing. I'm doing the best, though. I think….

And, I think I might change it. I don't know. I heard somewhere it means mommy, and I want to say mother. Ren and her mom aren't that close.

See you next time,

Jules


	5. Revenir À Noir

It was the next day, and Ren was sitting in her Demon Pharmacology classroom. Nobody else was in there because they had at least half an hour before the class started. She was in there because it was extremely hot outside. Also, she didn't feel like going to her dorm. The girls in the room next door were always chatting loudly at this time of day.

The first person to walk through the door was Izumo. Izumo scowled at the white-haired girl. She really didn't like her.

Renata heard Izumo sit down in her seat and then everything was quiet again. The two sat there awkwardly for a couple minutes before three more people entered the room. Ryuji and Konekomaru walked towards their usual seats while Shima headed towards Renata.

Renata felt someone sit in the chair beside her and kept her head down, pretending to read her book. She knew exactly who it was. They sat there in silence for a while before Shima finally spoke. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, still not looking up.

"That's cool!"

"Yeah…"

"So will you go out with me now?"

Ren finally looked up at Shima. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped in surprise at the boy. His normally bubblegum pink hair was now dyed black. "Wha-What did you do?! Why did you change your hair color?"

"Well, I thought about it, and decided that I liked my hair better this color!" He smiled at her.

"So, you didn't do it because I said I don't like pink?"

"Well, that might have been one reason."

A pang of guilt hit Ren. She couldn't believe he changed his hair because of what she said. But, she had to admit it was cute how determined he was. "You shouldn't have done that."

Shima looked at her in surprise and confusion. "But, you don't like pink."

She quickly turned towards him in anger. "So what if I don't like pink! If a girl doesn't like how you look, that does not mean you should change your appearance for them. Yes, I don't like the color pink, but I thought you looked fine the way you looked."

"So, that means that you'll go out with me now?"

She sighed in exhaustion. "If I go out with you this one time, will you leave me alone?"

"Yep!"

"Fine…"

"YES!" He quickly hugged her and ran back over to his seat next to Konekomaru and Bon, the latter who was scowling a little. Renata slumped over in her seat, a mist of despair hanging around her. Though, she couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle.

_Well played, Shima. Well played._

* * *

"So, where should we go first?"

Renata looked over at Shiemi and shrugged. The two girls were walking around town with Izumo and her lovely friend Paku, looking for a good shopping destination. The boys were there too, but were trailing a couple feet behind them. They, of course, didn't want to be there.

"Should we go to a clothing store, or maybe one of those little antique stores? Oh, what about that place?!"

Shiemi grabbed Ren's arm and dragged her to the small antique store she had found. Izumo and Paku walked in after them, the former sighing in boredom. Each pair of friends browsed around the store, looking for something, anything, that they would like.

Meanwhile, the boys were lurking around some of the food stands on the street. They hadn't noticed the girls disappear into the shop. Shima looked around the street for Renata, wanting her opinion on what looked best to eat, but found that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He rushed over to the boys closest to him. "Uh, Bon, Koneko, I think we lost the girls."

The two boys looked up from the sweet stand they were at and also looked for the girls. When they couldn't find them, they freaked out. Bon rushed over to Rin, who was in the middle of ordering from a sushi vendor. "Hey, idiot! The girls ran off somewhere and we need to find them."

Rin finished his order and looked over at Bon. "Oh, yeah, I saw them go in some store a while ago."

"What store?"

"That one," Rin pointed in the direction of the antique shop.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bon yelled.

Rin took his food from the vender and took a bite. "Well, I didn't think it was that important."

Bon growled at the demon boy and stalked back towards Konekomaru and Shima.

"So, are we gonna go look for them?" Konekomaru asked.

"There's no need. That idiot saw them go into some store earlier and decided not to tell us."

"Oh, ok."

They continued on with their activities, deciding to wait for the girls to come out instead of going into the shop.

* * *

Ryuji turned his head and looked behind himself. He could've sworn there was someone watching them. He looked through the people, but saw no one suspicious. He sighed in defeat and glanced up at the sky, only to glimpse the outline of a person standing on a rooftop. But when he blinked, they had disappeared.

_That was weird. _

Confused, he shrugged it off and continued walking down the street with his friends.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Some trouble's on the horizon for the exorcists!

So, we got some different POVs at the end, today. And yeah, I know that last part was cliché, but it was necessary.

Also, sorry for the wait, but finals week just passed and it crushed me. But Friday was my last day of school (hooray!) and for the next two weeks I'll have nothing to do but to write! (And watch anime and read of course…) So, expect more frequent updates, like twice a week or something like that. Though, sometimes I get lazy….

Until next time, peoples!

Jules


	6. Juste Des Amis

Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, and the false update last weekend. Um, I was having some technical difficulties then.

And, as I said in my other story, which you most likely have not seen, I am working as a intern at a summer camp for 8 weeks of this summer. That's what my last two weeks were spent doing. I don't know about you, but something about running around doing errands and keeping almost a dozen 6-9 year old children under control makes me tired. Thus, I have had no time to type. As for the weekends, they were spent sleeping. Catching up on some z's, you know?  
Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I'll update after next week. But, there is a slight chance i'll update this weekend. Don't get your hopes up.

* * *

It was the Saturday after he had asked her, and Shima had planned to go out to dinner for their date. Renata and Shima sat in a booth at a semi-fancy restaurant in town. Shima was wearing jeans and a white button-down shirt; Ren was wearing a navy blue, three-quarter sleeve blouse, a black knee-length skirt, black, polka-dotted tights, and a pair of black ballet flats. As for her hair, she decided to go with two simple braids. The strands that were too short to stay in the braids framed her heart-shaped face nicely.

They had already ordered their food and were sitting silently at their table. Neither teen could think of something to say to the other. Many moments of awkward silence passed before Shima decided he couldn't take it anymore. "So…."

"So…" Ren repeated, staring back at him uncertainly.

"How's your day been?"

"Okay, I guess."

He nodded. "That's good."

"Yep."

They lapsed into another moment of silence. Shima and Ren glanced around the restaurant, purposely avoiding each other.

"So, this is kind of awkward…"

"Yeah… it is, isn't it?"

Renata nodded her head and hummed in response, "Mhm."

Finally, after many more silent minutes avoid each other's gaze, their waiter brought their food and they chowed down. While they ate, the conversed a little here and there, but it was mostly quiet. After they finished their desert, Shima paid and they left.

When the two arrived at Renata's empty dorm room, they stood outside of it for a moment. They were both waiting for either person to say something. Ren spoke up first. "So, Shima, that was nice."

"Yeah, it was."

More silence.

"I don't think this is going to work!" The two yelled simultaneously. Ren and Shima stood still for a moment, just staring at each other, before they both burst out laughing. After they calmed down, Ren placed her hand on Shima's shoulder and smiled.

"Well, Shima, I'm glad we are on the same page. It would have been very awkward if one of us felt differently."

"More awkward than dinner?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes, more than that. But only a little."

Shima smiled down at her. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course, you dunderhead!"

"Ok, just checking." He waved goodbye to her as he started to walk down the hall towards the stairs. "See you tomorrow, Shorty!"

She growled in annoyance. "Hey! I'm not that short! And you better not start calling me that."

"Whatever helps you sleep, Shorty!"

* * *

Renata was exhausted. She hadn't slept very much last night, since she had stayed up late thinking. Well, not so much thinking, but worrying. Today, about a week after her date with Shima, the Exwire class had a mission. Yes, a real mission that involved a real demon. She had never been on one before.

No, Ren wasn't worried that she would get hurt. She was worried about what her classmates would think of her if she messed up somehow. She knew what she was doing, alright. But anything could happen.

They were meeting at Rin and Yukio's empty dorm building. Ren was the first to arrive, besides the two who occupied the dorm. Eventually, everyone else arrived, and they conversed with each other until Shura arrived with their transportation. When Ren saw the obnoxiously pink van, she groaned loudly.

Everyone looked at Ren when they her groan. She stared at their questioning faces for a while until she understood what they were confused about. "What? I hate pink." They each sweat-dropped at that reminder, but shrugged it off and loaded their equipment and themselves into the van.

Each person settled into their seats before the vehicle took off. Ren grabbed her book from her handy messenger bag and curled up in her seat. It was going to be a very long ride. Five hours and twenty-nine minutes, to be exact. Yes, she did the math. Don't look so surprised!

Ren sat in the back row, next Shima. She didn't know how that happened, but she was fine with it. Until he started poking her repeatedly.

"Whatcha reading'?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in," She said, mildly annoyed. Then, she glanced pleadingly at Konekomaru, who sat across the aisle, next to Izumo. He saw her quick look at him, and shrugged, not able to do anything for her.

The pink-haired boy pouted. "Aw! You're so mean, Ren! You're a mean shorty."

A vein popped in her forehead. "Shut up! I told you not to call me that!"

"I'll call you anything I want to, shorty."

"Not if I can help it, you… you…!"

Shima smirked at her lack of a comeback. "Me what?"

"You… You cotton-candy headed pig!"

He feigned hurt. "Oh, I'm so offended by your words."

"Well, you should be!"

"That is enough, you two! Stop arguing or we'll turn this van around and you won't come on this mission."

Ren and Shima turned to face Yukio, surprised at his outburst. They cowered back into their seat at the sight of his harsh glare. "Sorry," They apologized in unison.

Ren reopened her book and continued reading. The rest of the ride passed in silence, except for the occasional whisper between friends.

When the van slowed to a stop outside of their destination, everyone filed out through the door. Ren was the last person to get out, and just as she was exiting, a hand appeared to help her down. He blushed when she looked at him, causing her to blush as she grabbed his hand. "Uh, thanks, Ryuji."

After everyone gathered their bags, the exorcists stood facing the place the building. Ren, along with each of her classmates, stared at the building with curious expressions.

"This is where the demon is?" Izumo said in her confusion.

"No, we're here to educate toddlers about the various techniques of fighting demons," Ren said with sarcasm. Izumo glared at her.

Yukio and Shura started to walk towards the entrance of the small, abandoned daycare center they were standing before. Everyone followed, but Ren paused, an alarmingly wary feeling sweeping through her senses and freezing her where she stood. She stayed there for a little bit, staring at the entrance as if in a trance.

Bon looked back when he realized she wasn't following them. "You coming?"

Ren startled and looked over at him in mild surprise. "Uh, y-yeah. I'll be right there." He nodded and continued on. She gave one last cautious glance around the perimeter, then shook her head as if clearing her thoughts and continued towards the surprisingly vibrant daycare center. The white-haired girl couldn't tell what was giving her a bad feeling, but she knew she should trust her gut. It had never failed her in the past, and it wouldn't this time. She sighed as she pulled open the front door.

_Maybe it's the blinding walls. I mean, who in their right mind would paint the exterior of a daycare center neon pink? Oh, that's right, Mephisto. _

* * *

Title means Just Friends. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Bon and Ren's relationship is going slow, but it'll progress soon. Keep in mind, it's been only 2 or 3 weeks since she entered. I want them to get to know each other before a relationship starts. Also, right now they are in the awkward stage, but they'll be out of that soom.

Anyway, thanks to kani-leek-lover, SecretBlackMagic, and exiledqueen. I love your reviews, and keep 'em comming!

SecretBlackMagic:

Here's the update! And I'm glad you think it's interesting. About the cliffhanger... Well, that won't be continued until next chapter or the one after. Sorry!

kani-leek-lover:

Thanks! I try my best at writing a good story. My french is okay... I at least do better than everyone in my class, and they all agree. That's only because I get 70's while they get 50's. Oh well, they're all switching next year, anyway. I'll be alone... :(

exiledqueen:

Thanks for the comment! About the titles, I just thought it'd be unique. Who doesn't like unique? I love summer, because I can just do nothing and relax. That's not happening this year, though. *sob*

P.S. I'm glad there are people who take french reading this story! It makes my happy... :)

Bye for now,

Jules


End file.
